Would It Matter?
by SrtaHendric
Summary: Todas as chances que passaram por mim, Mudaria algo se eu pudesse aproveitá-las de novo? Isso importaria afinal?


**Notas da Autora: **Como vocês sabem Supernatural não me pertence somente a Eric. É uma slash, raking M pela cena bem picante do inicio, depois não há nada. Destiel por que depois do tumblr eu fiquei completamente apaixonada por eles. Espero que gostem.

A parte em itálico no final da fanfic é uma música. Would It Matter de Skillet.

Betagem da Setsu.

* * *

- De-dean... – Castiel estava quase lá, precisava apenas de mais força.

- E-eu sei... – e Dean entendia o seu pedido.

Levantando mais as pernas do anjo, segurando-se em suas coxas começou a estocar com mais força. Adentrava aquele corpo apertado sem qualquer dó ou piedade, esperando se perder lá dentro, enquanto o outro já havia se esquecido de quem era há muito tempo, tendo em vista somente o prazer e o momento em que libertaria sua essência. Mais algumas estocadas e o anjo apertou os lençóis com força, abaixo de si, arqueando ainda mais as costas e fechando os olhos fortemente. Estava vindo. A sensação começava em seus pés, forçando-os a se tencionarem e espalhava pelo corpo, instalando-se em sua barriga produzindo uma espécie de frio, subindo à cabeça para embaralhá-la. Fechava mais as mãos sobre o lençol e liberava a sua voz, sentindo sêmen melar seu abdômen. _Aquele _lugar se contraía fortemente, obrigando o outro a liberar sua essência, sentindo a mesma coisa, apertando as coxas do anjo.

E calmamente as coisas voltavam ao seu lugar.

Devagar, o humano se retirou de dentro do outro, abaixando-se sobre ele e encostando as testas. As respirações bagunçadas se encontravam e o Winchester não podia ver os olhos do seu guardião, que ainda encontravam-se fechados.

- Cas... – o moreno pareceu recuperar mais um pouco o fôlego para poder falar.

- _O que foi, Dean? _– o loiro não entendeu uma só palavra. Castiel estava falando enochiano novamente.

- Minha língua, Cas... – e a imensidão azul se abriu.

- Desculpe-me... Eu... Eu...

- Não se preocupe, eu sei... – o caçador colocou-se ao lado do anjo, arrumando-se melhor.

Como se fosse um quebra-cabeça, o silêncio encaixava-se sobre ambos. O Winchester não era muito de conversar após uma rodada tão intensa de sexo, afinal este ato seu sexo (mais repetição) nunca tivera um sentimento tão importante. Nunca tivera um anjo como aquele ao seu lado. O observou encarou por alguns instantes, notando o ar pensativo com que ele encarava o teto. _Estava terrivelmente enganado. _Era um erro achar que podia melhorar as coisas com sexo. Tudo o que se consegue com ele é apenas esquecer por alguns instantes e depois tudo cai sobre si como uma avalanche. Dean pensou que poderia fazer Castiel melhorar com seu corpo. Porém, provavelmente não havia nada que fizesse o pobre anjo melhorar.

_A culpa que ele carregava era muito grande. _

"Temo que eu possa me matar"

A frase carregou no cérebro do humano obrigando-o a pensar uma vida sem aquela pessoa ao seu lado, e droga, era doloroso demais perder sua única família. Já havia perdido tanta gente pelo caminho... Mais um... Mais um que lhe proporcionara uma felicidade sem limites, outro que lhe fizera acreditar mais em tudo. Não queria, não deixaria. Abraçou mais o corpo ao seu lado, prometendo a si que o prenderia ali para sempre.

- Dean, o que foi? – Castiel percebeu o aperto maior e a forma como ele lhe tentava se esconder em seu corpo.

- ... – o humano teve medo de responder. Não era tão ligado aos sentimentos e tinha medo de falar algo que... – Você está proibido de voltar para o céu, Cas – de qualquer forma, que se foda.

- Eu já disse que eu realmente não posso voltar, Dean – o Winchester se levantou, pondo-se sobre o anjo.

- Você não vai voltar para lá. Eu não vou deixar você voltar para lá. Não vou deixar você se lembrar que um dia pertenceu àquilo. Você é _meu. _Desde o dia em que me tirou do inferno, desde o dia em que passou a se importar comigo. _Você é __só__ meu. _Não vou deixar ninguém roubá-lo de mim. Nem mesmo você mesmo... – e a forma como as esmeraldas brilharam foi algo que impressionou Castiel.

- Eu não entendo o porquê disso, Dean...

- Você não precisa entender... Só lembre-se disso... Sua vida pertence a mim – e o Winchester voltou a se deitar ao lado do anjo, acomodando-se melhor em seu abraço.

- Hun... Está bem... – Castiel realmente não entendeu. Não sabia por que era importante lembrar.

Mas sabia que devia lembrar.

Sabia que devia lembrar...

Sabia que devia...

Lembrar o que?

Era isso o que perguntava. O que devia lembrar?

Segurando aquela espada em suas mãos, sabia que tinha algo em sua mente que devia lembrar, mas... O que era mesmo? Não lembrava. Talvez não fizesse tanta importância assim. Desde o momento em que tentou se tornar um novo Deus, nada fazia tanta importância. Suas lembranças eram um monte de cacos. Lembrava-se dos barulhos de terror que criou ao tentar ser algo que não era. Algo que nunca chegaria a ser. Por que tinha tentado fazer algo tão idiota? Não confiava em seu próprio cérebro e... Coração? Tinha um coração depois de tudo isso? Não, não tinha.

Sua vida ali não tinha importância alguma.

Só trouxera dor e mais dor... Para todos, até para quem mais amava.

- _Dean... _– falou o nome em enochiano. Colocando a espada sobre sua garganta. O tinha feito passar por tantas coisas. Decididamente não merecia nada.

Sentiu a espada começar a tirar seu primeiro filete de sangue e a ardência espalhando-se pelo seu corpo. Era por isso que estava tentando aquele método. Não tinha mais nada em sua vida. Os Winchesters eram uma família perfeita. Os dois irmãos inseparáveis. Por que estava tentando se colocar no meio? Era tão egoísta. Assim como seu plano de tentar ser o novo Deus. Era egoísmo puro. Era hora de aprofundar a espada, senti-la atravessando sua garganta e vaporizar no universo.

E, 1... E, 2... E

- CAS! PARA... PARA! POR FAVOR! – os olhos esmeraldas lhe encaravam, chorosos verdes. (?)

O loiro sabia daquilo. Conhecia os pensamentos do anjo. Não entendia como, mas sabia. Por isso, correu quando entendeu.

"Está tudo bem, Dean... Nunca mais vou fazer você sofrer, nunca mais".

A frase dita enquanto estavam à beira da estrada... O Winchester sabia que isso podia acontecer. Correu de volta ao quarto do hotel, chegando e vendo aquela cena que lhe partia o coração. O anjo estava tentando se matar, sentado na cama. Dean começou a andar devagar até ele.

- Me dê isso! Me dê isso, droga! – disse em tom urgente, querendo arrancar o objeto da mão de Castiel, entretanto tinha medo de que ele recuasse e algo que não queria acabasse ocorrendo.

Em mãos firmes, o anjo entregou a espada. O Winchester segurou-a com força, virando-se e caminhando para saída. Andou até perto do estacionamento e viu seu irmão chegar da lanchonete. Sam parecia tranquilo, mas preocupou-se com a expressão de Dean ao andar em passos apressados e olhos nublados. Saiu do carro fechando a porta com um pouco de força, andando até ele.

- Dean, o que houve? – o via abraçado a espada de matar anjos; ele tremia. O tinha visto pouquíssimas vezes dessa forma.

- Leve isso daqui... Leve isso o mais longe que você conseguir por um tempo... Eu te imploro, Sam... Tire isso da vista do Cas... –o mais novo segurou a espada sem entender o motivo daquela ordem.

- O que o Castiel queria com ela? – perguntou curioso, virando-se para entrar no carro.

- Ele queria nos deixar... – e o maior entendeu. Entrou no carro, dando a partida e saindo rapidamente.

Decididamente não iria deixar Castiel ir embora.

Dean precisava dele.

O loiro suspirou mais aliviado ao ver o carro se distanciando. Girou os calcanhares e voltou ao quarto. Agora que se lembrava, não havia dito nada para o anjo. Poderia ser capaz dele ter ido a outro lugar enquanto tentava salvá-lo. A porta havia sido deixada aberta; quando voltou só a empurrou para que abrisse, e ficou mais aliviado quando viu que seu precioso anjo estava lá, sentado, do mesmo jeito que o deixara.

_Se eu tentasse não lembrar,_

_Seria de tudo, o melhor?_

As safiras lhe encararam procurando respostas, procurando entender o motivo de tudo aquilo e no fundo... Bem no fundo, pedindo perdão. O humano foi até o banheiro, pegou um pouco de papel higiênico e voltou para o anjo. Tocou em seu rosto e o levantou, começando a limpar o sangue que escorria do pescoço. Não demorou muito para que o sangue estancasse, pois era um corte superficial. Durante todo esse tempo mantiveram-se em silêncio. Castiel por não saber o que falar naquele tipo de situação, e Dean, porque ainda tinha vívida na memória a sensação de perder o anjo. Aquela sensação lhe derrubou, desconcertou-lhe.

_Eu sei que sou uma bagunça._

_Eu queria ser alguém melhor,_

_Alguém quem eu gostaria mais._

- Eu disse a você que não era para ir ao Céu... – finalmente, o Winchester quebrou o silêncio.

- Mas eu não fui – um tom que não dizia nada, apenas tentava se defender.

- Não foi? Então... Por quê? – uma pausa, para que o anjo pudesse pensar _exatamente _num por que.

- Porque achei que era o certo – o humano suspirou apertando o papel em sua mão, deixando-o cair na cama.

- Sua vida pertence a mim. Eu disse isso uma vez, não disse? – os olhos, de cores tão contrastantes, encontraram-se.

_Se eu juntasse meus pedaços por mim mesmo,_

_Seria de tudo o melhor?_

_Todas as chances que eu deixei passar,_

_Seria melhor fazer mais uma tentativa?_

- Disse – o anjo confirmou. Era isso, era isso que devia lembrar.

- Então, seu anjo retardado, por que você fez isso? – e a raiva por ter alguém tão egoísta ao seu lado.

- Por que eu tinha me esquecido... – Dean ficou de costas.

- Eu disse para você não esquecer, não foi? – quando o anjo ia confirmar, o outro se virou novamente – Foi por causa disso que eu disse! Foi pelo meu pior temor que eu disse! – o loiro jogou-se nos braços do outro – Eu não aguento mais, Cas... Não mais – e sentiu-o tremer em seus braços. Sabia que estava chorando fortemente – Perder pessoas é doloroso... Minha mãe... Meu pai... Bobby... Tantas pessoas... As que não pude salvar... É uma sensação horrível... Perder Sam, ou perder você... É algo que não posso aguentar. Então, seu anjo retardado... Fique comigo!

Castiel devolveu o abraço beijando o topo da cabeça loira. Que cruel. Estava cometendo o mesmo erro de antes, sendo egoísta. Estava fazendo aquilo somente para aliviar a sua própria dor, sem pensar nos Winchesters ao seu redor, sem pensar... No seu querido protegido. Não importava o quão pesado era o fardo de ser um anjo caído agora; não deixaria seu humano carregar mais um. Aquele da sua morte. Tinha que ser o alicerce dele, pois Dean não tinha mais ninguém e não precisava de mais ninguém, se esse anjo retardado o fosse.

- Vou ficar. Todos os dias de sua existência... – e as lágrimas aumentaram.

O anjo apenas ajeitou-o melhor em seus braços. De todas as dores de um homem quebrado, com certeza, a pior, seria causar e levar as lágrimas daquele que mais amava para o túmulo.


End file.
